General Allen Walker?
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: Allen Walker had fulfilled the condition to become a General. So what happens now? Starts during chapter 157 of the manga.


**General Allen Walker?**

**Chapter 1:** Welcome to the team

**Summary:** Allen Walker had fulfilled the condition to become a General. So what happens now? Starts during chapter 157 of the manga.

**Spoiler Warning:** Will include bits and references from the Ark arc and after.

**Disclaimer:** Katsura Hoshino created and owns D.Gray-Man, for which I'm actually quite happy about.

* * *

After the talk about Crystalization types had ended, the Exorcists began to leave the room, burdened with the new information and a sinking feeling about their predicament. Komui Lee was sad as he watched Lenalee's back until she turned the corner and was out of sight. That's when he remembered that there was another business to attend to. Luckily, Allen was just exiting so Komui's call managed to grab his attention.

"Allen, there's something I need to tell you too."

Allen looked back to see Komui, who was looking less serious than before. Apparently Link and the Generals haven't moved either. He walked back into the room, unsure of whether what was coming was either good or bad.

Komui then walked up to him, and placed two hands on the boy's shoulders. To the boy's surprise, Komui gave him a warm smile. "It's a bit late, but congratulations on becoming a Critical." Before Allen had a chance to thank the man, he was distracted by a faint shadow behind that smile and something behind the Chinese man's eyes... There was a mixture of emotions there, which Allen almost didn't catch as Komui turned to the Generals. "You're one of them now. I bet you must be the youngest General in history."

"Humph. The freak still seems kinda weak to me," retorted Sokaro Winters in his usual manner of being outright about his thoughts. Allen kept up his polite face, but the retort still poked at him on the inside.

Klaud Nine calmly countered the remark. "Yet he's the only one out of our existing Exorcists to break through the Critical Point thus far."

"In such a short amount of time too," added Froi Tiedoll.

It hasn't been long since Allen came to the Black Order. In fact, it had only been around a year, though the hardship that he had been put through as an Exorcist, and maybe even before that, were more than what many in the Order would have faced. Also, the boy's master and mentor was Cross Marian, the most annoying and enigmatic General of all...

A black cloud descended onto the minds of everyone who followed this trail of thought and the words "Unbelievable" seemed to hang over their heads, with the exception of Allen and Link's. After all, it was unexpected of the perverted and alcoholic slacker with overtly expensive tastes to succeed at training a disciple at all, let alone one that would eventually get to this level. Tiedoll wouldn't be the only one who would believe that this could only be a miracle sent by God.

"That's why," started Komui, as he broke out of his thoughts. "You will be spending more time with the Generals."

"Eh?" Exclaimed Allen as he registered this new situation with some surprise. Komui let go of Allen's shoulders and looked down into his eyes, serious about what he has to say.

"Allen. Although you aren't on par with them just yet, remember that you've only became a Critical two days ago. The Order is rather short handed now and I have a bad feeling," Komui's expression became more troubled at this point. "Though the Egg is destroyed, we don't have much time. We need all the power we can get. We'll need to find more Exorcists, as well as the rest of the Innocence out there. There's also other things to be done. As risky as it is in our current condition, we are planning to send the Generals back out on the field soon. Although you're not officially a General until the higher ups of the Order say so, we will go ahead and start conditioning you for the role. It is hoped that you will be ready in time."

It was cruel, thought Komui, to have to ask such a thing of one so young, but already so scarred. No matter how useful they could be, Komui's deep belief was that children should have been spared the fate of being weapons. But there was no point being picky in a war was there?

Allen's hands clenched and determination was set in his features. "Then, what am I supposed to do?" He turned to look at the Generals, feelings of awe filling him as he did so. Allen had known since General Cross intercepted the battle against an Awakened Tyki Mikk that he still wasn't strong enough. The Generals were definitely the best people he could turn to now.

Komui, having lightened up after seeing Allen's reaction, shrugged somewhat apologetically. "I'm afraid it's up to them. I suggest you properly introduce yourselves first," said Komui with a slightly bemused air about him. "Well, there's a lot of work to be done so I'd best get back to it." And with that, he left them alone.

There was only a very brief pause before Allen walked up to the Generals. He started to feel nervous about the formal introduction all of a sudden. Klaud and Sokaro were already standing and Tiedoll had moved from behind the couch. It did not help that they were all taller than him and that Sokaro seemed to be emitting some hostile vibes. But he managed.

"I'm Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you." Allen smiled and held out his hand in a gesture of a handshake that Tiedoll shook first.

"It will be a pleasure to have you as a fellow General, Allen. As you already know, I am Froi Tiedoll, Kanda and Marie's master. Thank you for saving my head strong apprentice back in the Ark." Other than in words, Tiedoll's gratitude expressed itself through the warm handshake and wry smile on his face. "Then I thank you for saving those scientists yesterday. I was just glad to be of help," was Allen's reply, accompanied by an embarrassed smile that was tinted with some sadness. Lulubell's raid was still only yesterday after all.

For reasons he can't get his head around, Kanda seemed to be the General's favourite apprentice, and Allen found that a little unnerving. Though General Tiedoll seemed to have a quirky side to him, at least treatment wise he was definitely better than Master, thought Allen.

After that, Allen turned to Klaud, who accepted his handshake with a fair hand. As she did so, Lau Jimin scampered across onto Allen's shoulder and eventually onto his head, causing Timcanpy to flit around in the air after having it's spot taken and dodge as the little monkey tried to catch it. It was such an odd sight to see that it made Klaud smile. It was only a very small one and it didn't linger for very long, but it had been a long time since she last smiled at all.

"I am Klaud Nine. And this is my Parasitic anti-Akuma monster, Lau Jimin," At that, the little monkey went back up to its mistress's shoulder and tilted its head in acknowledgement of Allen. Although she called it a 'monster', the term doesn't seem to suit it just then.

"You did well yesterday." Allen flushed at the compliment because he could tell that she really meant it. He could only respond with a bright smile and a sincere "Thank you."

Before Allen could do or say anything to Sokaro, the man himself walked past him. However, he stopped just a few feet short of the door. "The name is Sokaro Winters, kid. If you get in my way, you can kiss your sorry ass goodbye." He said all that quite casually, without once looking back at the the boy. But that wasn't all. "You'd better get a good night's sleep tonight. Else you'll be finding yourself in a coffin tomorrow. Heh heh." Even with the mask on, the distance between them and having the man's back facing him, Allen could_ feel_ Sokaro's crazed smile. Then the dark man walked out.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Allen looked to the two other Generals.

Only Tiedoll answered him. "You'd better do as he says, Allen."

With that, they left the room as well, leaving behind a perplexed Allen and a silent Link. It was thanks to Link's reminder that the boy decided to hurry back to the infirmary immediately, with Tim and Link tailing after him. After all, he didn't want that Head Nurse to drag him back by the ear again.

* * *

The Generals have not forgotten the discussion between Cross and Leverrier about Allen, and it had casted doubts in their minds. As it is, it was hard to believe that Allen could be in league with the The Earl of Millenium or the Noah.

Sadly, there's no real way to be sure.

* * *

**Next Chapter: **_Asserting one's self_

**Author's Note:** I really shouldn't have been writing this, but here it is. I don't even have a real plot but the idea was too good to pass. I'll try to stick with the canon facts as much as logically possible, and that means no definite pairings. Well, I might drop some 'hints' for certain pairings if I see a good opportunity for it, but don't bet on it. :p

This would be my first non-oneshot fic in a long time. I hope I can last a while. Thank you to everyone who have made it this far. :) Critique and suggestions encouraged.


End file.
